


i can’t help

by solipsismlemonade



Category: DCU - Comics, Marvel - comics
Genre: Elvis - Freeform, Fluff, Gay, M/M, john can sing and that is the hill I will die on, jott?, lanstantine?, lots of gay, slow dancing in the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solipsismlemonade/pseuds/solipsismlemonade
Summary: john has fallen many times, but none so sweet and unexpected as this
Relationships: John Constantine / Scott Lang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	i can’t help

John wasn’t sure how they got here but there were here now. Scott’s phone was playing a quiet, tinny rendition of an old Elvis song about falling in love and John was thinking that the music choice was particularly apt; he’d never been able to help falling in love, not once, and Scott hadn’t been sudden. The realization had, in a way. It had crept in between one morning of falling asleep leaned against Scott’s shoulder and a morning several days after, spent by climbing in through Scott’s kitchen window and sitting at his table and eating the pancakes that only Scott could manage to make so delicious. It had crept up on him in the quiet, still morning when John had traced protective seal after seal into Scott’s skin with the tip of his finger, imagining the myriad ways that Scott could be killed. It would have been easy; it would have been so, so easy, heartbreakingly so, for John to walk away. 

It always was. 

He’d stayed. John had stayed and he’d never regretted it, not one second. 

John wasn’t sure how they’d gotten here. His head was tilted to lay on Scott’s shoulder and they were dancing, almost; just swaying around Scott’s kitchen in the dark to the tune of a song that John didn’t know the name of but had long since memorized the words to. Like a river flows... he let his weight settle with a sigh, leaning against Scott just enough to feel grounded. Present. 

He’d never meant to fall in love but it had happened anyway. 

John echoed the words of the singer in a voice roughened by time and cigarette smoke, turning his head to croon the song to Scott, slow and quiet. “But I can’t help... falling in love...” they completed a turn. Moonlight slanted down through the slit between curtains and illuminated a slice of Scott’s face and John’s shriveled, atrophied heart felt impossibly full. “...with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> me : im gonna languish  
> also me : so what if i listened to one (1) song instead and wrote this one shot  
> ITS A GOOD PAIRING OKAY . props to cautionedaction for their very very good portrayal of Scott


End file.
